Pokémon: el desafio final
by NS608
Summary: Ash estaba de regreso a Pueblo Paleta con el ánimo por los suelos, esta vez estuvo tan cerca de lograr ganar una liga que la derrota lo golpeó más fuerte...¿logrará recuperar los ánimos? Entren y descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D primero que todo quiero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece pero he hablado con el autor (Satoshi Ketchum de foros dzeta) y me ha autorizado para subirla aquí, también quiero avisar que en fdzeta la historia está inconclusa pero luego de minutos de insistencia xD logré convencer al autor para que la termináramos entre los dos, de momento subiré los capítulos que ya están hechos sin ninguna modificación, sin más preámbulos aquí el primer capítulo:

Créditos: Satoshi Ketchum (creador del fic), a mo parecer esta historia tiene gran potencial y merece ser terminada

...

Capítulo 1 :

Por fin estaba de regreso en Pueblo Paleta luego de su viaje por la región Kalos.

Pero no se sentía feliz...

Después de su derrota en la final de la liga de dicha región Ash Ketchum ya no era el mismo.

Muchas cosas que sucedieron en el último tiempo lo atormentaban.

Su derrota en la final de la liga, agregando otra región en su lista de fracasos.

Decirle adiós a Greninja, el que indudablemente fue el mejor Pokemon que capturó en esa región, al azabache no le gustaba diferenciar a sus Pokemon ya que para él todos eran fuertes pero muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que Greninja fue el mejor.

Y lo dejó ir...

Cómo a muchos de sus Pokemon.

Y por último rechazar a Serena después de que lo besó.

Aunque las cosas terminaron bien, se sentía culpable por hacer sufrir a la chica de Kalos.

Él la apreciaba...

pero sólo como amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y recuerdos- será mejor dejar de pensar en eso- murmuró

Entró a su hogar y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todos sus amigos exceptuando los que lo acompañaron por Kalos.

buscó con la mirada a su madre que se encontraba en un costado sonriendole con ternura- bienvenido de vuelta hijo-

-Hola Ash- saludaron sus amigos al unísono

El entrenador de pueblo paleta escuchaba palabras de aliento de sus amigos como:

"Lo has hecho bien"...

"Para la próxima lo lograrás"...

Esas palabras lo único que lograban era aumentar el malestar del Azabache, su cambio de ánimo soló fue notado por tres de sus amigos: Brock, Dawn y May.

-Para la próxima...- pensó, por su mente aparecieron recuerdos de todos sus fracasos en las regiones por la que viajó, si bien tenía el título de las Islas Naranja y el de la batalla de la frontera para él no era lo mismo, desde que comenzó su viaje soñó con ser maestro Pokemon y ganar una liga es un gran paso para lograrlo.

Ocultó la mirada con su gorro y se dirigió a su habitación sin emitir palabra alguna.

Su madre vio en con preocupación la actitud del joven Ketchum pero trató de disimularlo- debe estar cansado-

Dawn lo iba a seguir pero sintió la mano de Brock en su hombro- no es el momento, eso también va para ti May- agregó fijando se vista en la castaña que sólo bajó la mirada

Las horas pasaban y Ash no salía de su habitación, eso preocupó aún más a los demás.

Mientras en la habitación del Ketchum, éste se encontraba recostado en su cama observando el techo pensando en lo sucedido.

Él realmente apreciaba que sus amigos hayan venido...

Pero simplemente no era el momento adecuado.

Una voz del otro lado de la puerta sacó a Ash de sus pensamientos- madura de una vez-

El azabache sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía esa voz- ¿qué quieres...Gary?-

-Que dejes de actuar cómo un niño-

Esa respuesta hizo enojar a Ash, se levantó y abrió rápidamente la puerta- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

Lo que acabas de oír- respondió sereno, su rival no lo intimidaba-

-Ya no soy un niño-

-Demuestralo- el subcampeón de Kalos lo miró sin entender- lucha conmigo-

-No estoy de humor para una batalla-

-¿No será que estás asustado?- esa provocación dio en el orgullo de Ash que en respuesta salió de su habitación en silencio seguido del nieto del prof. Oak

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Ash salir de su casa murmurando un débil "Vamos Pikachu".

Luego miraron a Gary que seguía al azabache.

Él sólo había dicho "yo me encargo" y se dirigió a la habitación del Ketchum, nunca creyeron que funcionaría.

Todos salieron siguiendo a los entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta y los encontraron frente a frente.

Brock con sólo mirar la escena se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esos dos, el moreno se puso entre ellos- yo seré el juez de la batalla-

Ésta vez habló Gary- será una batalla uno a uno-

-Ve Pikachu- el ratón eléctrico se puso delante de Ash

-Electivire yo te elijo- el nieto de Oak lanzó la pokeball donde salió la evolución final de Elekid

El pelinegro miró desafiante al castaño- ya te derroté una vez, podré hacerlo de nuevo-

-Claro, en esa liga...que perdiste- contraatacó, la expresión de Ash cambió, Gary había descubierto el motivo del malestar de su amigo y quizá ésta batalla podría solucionarlo todo

Los espectadores estaban en silencio.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso...

Brock dio inicio a la batalla.

-Pikachu usa ataque rápido- el ratón eléctrico corrió a gran velocidad contra su contrincante

-Sostenlo y lanzalo contra ese árbol- ordenó el castaño

Electivire agarró a Pikachu y lo estrelló en el tronco de un árbol.

El azabache al ver que su Pokemon se ponía de pié le ordenó seguir atacando- ¡usa electrobola!-

-Usa tu brazo para protegerte y luego terminalo con puño trueno- el ataque de Pikachu no le hizo daño a Electivire en cambio el puño trueno de éste último dejó al Pokemon inicial del Ketchum bastante débil

-Cola de hierro/puño trueno- ordenaron al mismo tiempo a sus Pokemon

Chocaron su dos ataques generando una ligera explosión, al disiparse el humo todos se dieron cuenta de que Pikachu estaba fuera de combate y Electivire estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Pikachu está fuera de combate, el ganador es el Electivire de Gary- anunció Brock

Nadie se atrevía a hablar después de lo ocurrido.

Gary había derrotado fácilmente a Ash.

El castaño se acercó al pelinegro que se encontraba de rodillas- ¿y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora?-

El azabache se encontraba en silencio, se sentía como si acabara de comenzar su viaje y se hubiera enfrentado al campeón de Kanto.

Realmente Gary lo hizo parecer un novato.

Tomó a Pikachu entre sus brazos y lentamente se puso de pié bajo la mirada de preocupación de todos.

En especial de May y Dawn...

Ocultó la mirada con su gorro y respondió- Nada, ya no seré entrenador Pokemon-

Las expresiones de sorpresa de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

Acababa de ocurrir lo menos pensado...

Ash Ketchum se había rendido.

Continuará...

Aclaración: - la batalla fue bastante corta y "humillante" para Ash por el simple motivo de que él no estaba en condiciones para tenerla en ese momento producto de lo que pasó en la última parte de su viaje por Kalos (perder la liga, liberar a Greninja y el sentimiento de culpa por "rechazar" a Serena y hacerla sufrir), la provocación de Gary dio en su orgullo siendo el detonante para que aceptara. 


	2. Chapter 2

Recapitulando:

\- Gary había derrotado fácilmente a Ash en una batalla Pokemon.

El castaño se acercó al pelinegro que se encontraba de rodillas- ¿y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Ash ocultó su mirada con su gorro y respondió- Nada, ya no seré entrenador Pokemon

Capítulo 2:

Habían pasado dos días de la derrota que sufrió Ash en manos de Gary.

El subcampeón de Kalos se sentía humillado y frustrado, él sabía que esas emociones no las tenía habitualmente cuando era derrotado en una batalla Pokemon.

Pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse así.

Y eso terminaba de convencerlo que la decisión de dejar de ser entrenador fue la correcta.

Sus amigos intentaron muchas veces hacer que cambiara de opinión pero no hubo resultado, parecía realmente decidido.

Su madre estaba muy preocupada ya que el azabache sólo salía de la habitación para comer.

De los amigos de Ash solamente se quedaron Dawn y May en la residencia Ketchum - ¿Qué debemos hacer Dawn? esto no puede acabar así- preguntó la castaña

La coordinadora de Sinnoh pensó por un momento pero no llegó alguna solución a su mente- no lo sé-

Ash salió de su habitación sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres.

La señora Ketchum miró a su hijo con tristeza al ver su estado.

Sus ojos ya no brillaban cómo antes.

Su mirada era vacía.

Ya no parecía animado.

-¿A dónde vas hijo?-

\- al laboratorio del Prof. Oak-

Y su tono de voz ya no era alegre...

Su madre tuvo que contener las lágrimas, ¿Qué le había sucedido a su hijo? en un principio no le tomó importancia, creyó que pronto el azabache volvería a la normalidad.

Pero todo indicaba que eso no pasaría...

En cambio, las ex compañeras de viaje del joven de Pueblo Paleta tenían mezcladas varias emociones.

Preocupación y tristeza al ver a su amigo de esa manera.

Frustración al darse cuenta que no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

Y había otro sentimiento presente...

Decepción.

Se sentían decepcionadas de su amigo, él siempre les enseñó que no importaba cuantas veces cayeras siempre había que levantarse y volver a intentarlo.

Pero él se rindió.

Y no tiene intención de levantarse y volver a intentarlo una vez más...

El pelinegro salió de su casa acompañado de Pikachu.

En el camino al laboratorio el recuerdo de la final de la liga Kalos llegó a su mente.

Había comenzado muy bien...

Pero cuando su Pikachu fue derrotado por el Charizard de Alain el miedo al fracaso se hizo presente en él.

Quizá si le hubiera dado un pequeño descanso sería otra historia.

Tal vez Greninja era el Pokemon más fuerte que tenía en ese momento pero Pikachu era en el que más confiaba y eso era producto de los años que habían estado viajando juntos, después de todo era su Pokemon inicial.

Volvió a la realidad cuando llegó al laboratorio.

Tocó la puerta siendo recibido por el profesor Oak- oh, hola Ash ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-vengo a ver a mis Pokemon-

El abuelo de Gary miró detenidamente al azabache, no parecía el mismo de siempre.

-claro, pasa-

El Ketchum entró y se dirigió donde estaban todos los Pokemon que dejó al cuidado del profesor.

Oak estaba extrañado, Ash no estaba actuando tan enérgico como habitualmente lo hacía.

Decidió disipar sus dudas- ¿Sucede algo malo? Te noto extraño-

El subcampeón de Kalos dudó un momento en decirle la verdad, pero finalmente se lo dijo, después de todo el profesor Oak era de confianza- dejaré de ser entrenador Pokemon-

El abuelo de Gary se sorprendió en un principio pero luego supo el motivo de la decisión del pelinegro- es por lo sucedido en la liga ¿No es así?

\- en gran parte-

\- No me esperaba eso de ti-

Las palabras de Oak confundieron a Ash- ¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Que te rindieras- el azabache frunció el ceño

\- No quería seguir fracasando-

\- ¿Y crees que huir y dejar de ser entrenador es la respuesta?- el Ketchum ocultó la mirada con su gorro- ¿sabes? hay un chico de tu misma edad llamado Red, espero que no se rinda y logre llegar muy lejos- dicho esto se fue de allí dejando solo al pelinegro

Las palabras del abuelo de Gary sonaron muy duras, pero había que lograr que Ash reaccionara y regresara a ser el mismo de antes.

Después de unas horas el azabache se fue del laboratorio.

Por su cabeza estaban rondando las palabras de Oak.

Quizá estaba rindiéndose, estaba huyendo.

Y ese chico Red…

Si el profesor tenía esperanza en que pudiera llegar lejos le gustaría conocerlo alguna vez.

Llegó a su casa y se dispuso a ir a su habitación pero fue detenido porque lo tomaron del brazo.

\- ¿Qué sucede... May?-

La actitud de Ash estaba cansando a sus dos amigas así que la castaña respondió con un tono de voz duro pero triste- mentiroso-

El pelinegro volteó a ver a su amiga, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y preocupación.

Pero sobretodo...

Decepción.

No esperaba que May lo llamara así -¿ A qué te refieres?-

\- tú alguna vez me dijiste que no importaba cuantas veces perdieras, que lo importante era volver a intentarlo hasta lograr ganar-

Ash la miró en silencio.

esas palabras...

Claro que las recordaba.

Se las había dicho después de que la castaña había perdido su primer concurso.

Ésta vez intervino Dawn- ¿Qué sucedió contigo Ash?

-Nada-

Esa respuesta tan simple y sin ninguna emoción terminó por hacer enfadar a las coordinadoras.

May miró con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro- se acabó- éste la miró sin entender

-Tendrás una batalla Pokemon contra nosotras dos-Dawn disipó la duda del Ketchum

Ambas salieron de la casa.

Ash salió en silencio seguido por su fiel acompañante Pilachu.

Después de todo una batalla no le vendría mal.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Recapitulando:

\- May miró con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro- se acabó- Ash la miró sin entender

-Tendrás una batalla Pokemon contra nosotras dos-Dawn disipó la duda del Ketchum

Capítulo 3:

Dawn y May se encontraban frente a Ash.

-Todos usaremos un Pokemon, la batalla se acabará cuando el Pokemon del rival no pueda continuar- anunció la castaña

\- ¡Ve Piplup!- de la pokeball de Dawn salió el pequeño pingüino azul

\- Vamos Pikachu- el ratón eléctrico se puso frente a su entrenador

\- Blaziken yo te elijo- la evolución final de Torchic se hizo presente en el combate

El azabache miró detenidamente a May y notó algo que había pasado por alto...

La castaña tenía una mega pulsera.

Y Blaziken lucía su megapiedra.

Supo al instante que no debía subestimar a la hija de Norman.

Ash y May dieron inicio al combate ordenando al unísono a sus Pokemon que ataquen -Ataque rápido/ As aéreo-

Pikachu y Blaziken chocaron sus ataques.  
Dawn aprovechó el momento- Piplup usa picotazo-

EL pingüino se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Pikachu.

El subcampeón de Kalos reaccionó rapidamente- esquivalo-

Lamentablemente Pikachu no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió el ataque.

Ash pensaba mientras el ratón eléctrico se ponía de pié...

Debía igualar las cosas rápidamente o estaría perdido.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Dawn- ¡usa remolino!-

Piplup lanzó un gran remolino de agua.

Pikachu recibió otro ataque.

El Pokemon inicial del Ketchum se puso de pié otra vez.

El azabache no sabía que hacer...

Tal vez fue una mala idea aceptar la batalla.

Volvió a la realidad nuevamente al escuchar a May, las coordinadoras no tenían intención de ceder- Blaziken lanzallamas-

Las llamas del Pokemon de May derribaron otra vez a Pikachu.

Ash comenzó a frustrarse, ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? él no era así.

En una mala jugada de la mente se vio frente a Alain en lugar de las coordinadoras.

El recuerdo de la liga Kalos ha estado atormentandolo los últimos días y eso no le gustaba para nada.

En un acto de frustración comenzó a llorar- ¡ ya basta! ¡Éste no soy yo!-

De un momento a otro el Ketchum se encontraba en la oscuridad de rodillas y con la cabeza agachada.

Se sentía solo...

Débil.

Inseguro.

-¿ Cuándo olvidaste quién eres?-

Esa voz...

La conocía perfectamente.

Pero no podía ser posible.

Era...

Su propia voz.

Levantó la cabeza y se vio a si mismo en sus otros viajes.

La "versión" que viajó por Sinnoh dio un paso al frente- no deberías deprimirte por una derrota-

El "verdadero" no estaba de humor para discursos- Tú no entiendes-

el "otro pelinegro" lo miró con burla, su "otro yo" se estaba olvidando de algo.

El Ash que viajó por Hoenn intervino ésta vez- claro que lo sabemos, somos tú-

El "original" se avergonzó.

Olvido por completo que estaba discutiendo consigo mismo.

Ésta vez fue el turno del Ketchum que viajó por Teselia- se debería aprender de las derrotas, no rendirse y escapar-

El "verdadero" pelinegro se mantenía en silencio.

Es justamente lo que había hecho...

Rendirse.

Pero ya no lo haría más.

El Ash de Sinnoh trató de aligerar el ambiente- después de todo no lo hicimos tan mal en la liga, aunque el dolor que recibimos por estar sincronizados con Greninja fue insoportable-

Todos rieron...

Incluso el "verdadero" Ash.

El Ketchum que viajó por Kanto y Jotho se acercó a él y le extendió la mano- yo pienso que merecemos otra oportunidad en Kanto ¿Qué dices?-

El "original" lo pensó un momento.

Kanto...

Había pospuesto su revancha en la liga de su región natal hasta cuando estuviera listo.

Y nunca se sintió tan preparado como ahora.

Aún habían ciertas inseguridades y miedos...

Pero estaba seguro que desaparecerían con el tiempo.

Tomó la mano de su "otro yo" para que lo ayudara a ponerse de pié- digo que llegó el momento de conquistar Kanto de una vez por todas-

Había recuperado los ánimos.

En pocas palabras, volvió a ser Ash Ketchum.

Volviendo a la realidad, las coordinadoras observaban en silencio al azabache.

Se encontraba con la mirada oculta en su gorro y sin hacer movimiento alguno.

El subcampeón de Kalos levantó lentamente su mano para darse vuelta el gorro.

Las chicas vieron sus ojos...

Brillantes y decididos.

Sonrieron desafiantes...

La verdadera batalla había comenzado.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Recapitulando:

\- Ash Tomó la mano de su "otro yo" para que lo ayudara a ponerse de pié- digo que llegó el momento de conquistar Kanto de una vez por todas-

-Las chicas vieron sus ojos...

Brillantes y decididos.

La verdadera batalla había comenzado.

Capítulo 4:

Ash había recobrado los ánimos...

Y definitivamente no iba a perder ésta batalla.

Le habló con decisión a su Pokemon inicial- ¿Estás listo Pikachu?-

El fiel compañero del Ketchum lo miró...

La confianza había regresado.

Chispas salían por sus mejillas rojas- ¡Pika!-

El pelinegro sonrío desafiante- entonces continuemos, ¡cola de hierro!-

La cola de Pikachu comenzó a brillar para luego lanzarse contra sus rivales.

May reaccionó enseguida- contraataca con gancho alto-

Los ataques de ambos Pokemon chocaron provocando una ligera explosión.

Al disiparse se pudo ver que tanto Blaziken como Pikachu podían seguir combatiendo.

La castaña se entusiasmó.

El combate comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

Miró a Dawn y ésta última en respuesta asintió con la cabeza- ¡vamos Blaziken!-

\- Piplup ya sabes que hacer-

Los Pokemon de las coordinadoras rodearon a Pikachu.

Ash estaba alerta, ¿Qué es lo que tramaban esas dos?.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de sus amigas- lanzallamas/remolino-

El Ketchum se encontraba acorralado, debía pensar algo rápido o Pikachu quedaría fuera de combate.

Una idea llegó a su mente- ¡haz ataque rápido para esquivar los ataques!-

El ratón eléctrico corrió a gran velocidad logrando esquivar los ataques antes de que impactaran su objetivo.

El subcampeón de Kalos trataba de idear una estrategia.

Debía debilitar a uno de sus rivales para igualar las cosas.

Fue nuevamente a la carga- usa ataque rápido otra vez-

Pikachu se lanzó otra vez contra Piplup y Blaziken.

Ésta vez fue turno de Dawn contraatacar- ¡Picotazo!-

El ataque del Pokemon de la peliazul se impuso contra el del azabache.

El pokemon inicial de Ash salió disparado hacia el cielo.

Las chicas miraron al joven entrenador...

Una sonrisa confiada había aparecido en su rostro.

¿Acaso había planeado ésto?.

\- ¡Impactrueno ahora!-

May reaccionó- ¡lanzallamas!-

Los ataques chocaron levantando una nube de polvo.

Las jóvenes estaban alertas a cualquier movimiento del pelinegro.

Pero la expresión de sorpresa llegó a sus rostros al ver a Pikachu atravesando la cortina de humo lanzado a toda velocidad contra Piplup.

Cuándo su fiel compañero estuvo a una distancia que el pingüino no pudiera evitar el ataque el subcampeón de Kalos dio la orden- ¡ utiliza electrobola al máximo poder!-

La técnica de Pikachu dio de lleno en el Pokemon de Dawn logrando hacerle un daño considerable.

La chica de Sinnoh trató de darle ánimos a Piplup para que se pusiera de pié.

Ash no lo permitió- no dejes que se levante, ¡acabalo con cola de hierro!-

En un ágil movimiento el ratón eléctrico dejó fuera de combate al inicial de Dawn con su ataque.

La peliazul estaba en silencio...

Pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash recuperó la confianza.

Tomó a su Pokemon entre sus brazos y le dio un merecido descanso regresandolo a su Pokeball.

May y el Ketchum se miraron desafiantes...

Ésta sería la revancha de aquella batalla en el concurso de Terracota.

El azabache miró a su Pokemon...

Estaba exhausto.

Debía terminar éste encuentro rápidamente.

Le dio palabras de aliento a su compañero- vamos amigo, sólo un poco más-

La castaña decidió llevar la batalla al siguiente nivel- ¿listo Blaziken?-

La evolución final de Torchic asintió.

May activó su mega pulsera haciendo que el Pokemon de fuego mega evolucionara.  
La coordinadora pasó rápidamente a la ofensiva- ¡as aéreo!-

El joven de pueblo paleta no se quedó atrás- ataque rápido-

Ambos Pokemon luchaban a alta velocidad dándose gran cantidad de golpes.

Se separaron casi en su límite.

La hija de Norman no se iba a dar por vencida- ¡patada ígnea al máximo!-

El azabache tampoco tenía la intención de ceder- ¡cola de hierro!-

Ambos Pokemon se lanzaron uno contra el otro haciendo chocar sus ataques generando una gran explosión.

Ash y May estaban tensos...

Ese golpe lo decidiría todo.

Poco a poco se fue disipando el humo mostrando a Pikachu y Mega Blaziken frente a frente.

El pelinegro decidió ponerle fin al combate- Pikachu usa impactrueno-

Pero antes de que realizara el ataque éste cayó al suelo...

Fuera de combate.

Su entrenador caminó y lo tomó entre sus brazos- lo hiciste bien amigo-

Las dos coordinadoras se acercaron a él- fue una gran batalla May, Dawn-

Sus amigas lo contemplaban en silencio.

Recuperó su entusiasmo.

Su brillo de decisión en los ojos.

Y también...

La sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

Lo que no se esperó el pelinegro fue que tanto la castaña como la peliazul se lanzaron a abrazarlo logrando que cayeran al suelo.

-Supongo que las preocupé demasiado- pensó

Luego de que se pusieron de pié se dirigieron a la residencia Ketchum.

Tanto May como Dawn irradiaban felicidad.

Lograron que el azabache recuperara la confianza en sí mismo.

Pero sobretodo...

Habían recuperado a la persona por la que ambas tenían sentimientos ocultos.

Continuará.

Aclaración: - May y Dawn no saben que sentimientos tiene la otra hacia Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

Recapitulando:

\- Las dos coordinadoras se acercaron a él- fue una gran batalla May, Dawn-

\- Luego de la batalla se dirigieron a la residencia Ketchum.

Tanto May como Dawn irradiaban felicidad.

Lograron que el azabache recuperara la confianza en sí mismo.

Pero sobretodo...

Habían recuperado a la persona por la que ambas tenían sentimientos ocultos.

Capítulo 5:

Han pasado unas horas desde el combate que sostuvieron Dawn y May contra Ash.

Ahora estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la residencia Ketchum disfrutando una deliciosa cena preparada por Delia.

La madre del pelinegro se sentía feliz, al fin el azabache volvía a ser el de siempre, eso significaba que pronto saldría en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Aquél pensamiento la hizo sentirse levemente triste.

Cada vez que su hijo volvía a casa era muy poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos antes de que el subcampeón de Kalos buscara nuevos rumbos.

Ella esperaba pacientemente a que él regresara...

No lo admitía pero estar sin su hijo en casa la hacía sentirse sola.

Tenía a Mr. Mime...

Pero no era lo mismo.

Ash notó que se madre estaba sumida en sus pensamientos-Mamá ¿te encuentras bien?-

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro...

Su hijo siempre se preocupaba por ella.

\- claro, sólo me preguntaba a donde te dirigirás ahora-

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta respondió lo que "se preguntaba" su madre- pienso participar en la liga Pokemon de Kanto otra vez-

Aquella revelación sorprendió a las mujeres.

Ésta vez habló Dawn- ¿Cuándo piensas comenzar tu viaje?-

\- no lo sé-

Un imperceptible sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la coordinadora de Sinnoh- me preguntaba si...p-podría acompañarte-

El pelinegro miró detenidamente a la peliazul.

Estaba actuando muy extraño.

Jugaba con sus dedos índice como si estuviera...

Nerviosa.

Levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación y respondió sonriendo- Claro, será divertido viajar otra vez contigo Dawn-

El rostro de la coordinadora se iluminó.

Ella había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia el Ketchum luego de reencontrarse en Teselia.

Cuando se volvieron a ver se había sentido muy extraña y luego de una larga conversación con su madre llegó a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de éste.

May la miró con un cómico enfado...

Dawn se le había adelantado.

La castaña hizo su "movimiento"- a mi también me gustaría viajar contigo Ash ¿Qué dices?- le guiñó un ojo al Ketchum

\- Claro, será genial-

Una hermosa sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Durante su viaje con el azabache por Hoenn y Kanto creía tener sentimientos hacia su rival Drew.

Pero luego de lo sucedido con Manaphy comenzó a sentirse extraña cerca de su amigo logrando confundirse respecto a sus sentimientos.

Cuando viajaba por Jotho extrañó al Ketchum de sobremanera, después de mucho tiempo logró aclararse y asumir que se había enamorado de su ex compañero de viaje.

Y su reencuentro en Sinnoh sólo logró reafirmarlo.

La madre del pelinegro observaba la escena con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Oh si...

Éste viaje sería distinto para su hijo.

Podía notarlo en la mirada que le brindaban las coordinadoras a éste.

Claro que sabía de Serena.

Pero lo diferencia entre ellas es que Dawn y May lucharían para que el pelinegro las viera de otra manera.

Ash se entusiasmó- muy bien, comenzaremos nuestro viaje dentro de un mes-

Ambas coordinadoras lo miraron extrañadas ¿Por qué esperaba tanto tiempo?

Terminaron por resignarse y asentir.

Pasaron unas horas y ambas chicas partieron a sus respectivas regiones para arreglar sus cosas y hablar con sus padres.

El azabache estaba recostado tranquilamente en su cama hasta que un pensamiento llegó a su mente...

El Equipo Rocket no se aparecía en un buen tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros- tal vez ya se cansaron de intentar capturar a Pikachu-

En un rincón de Ciudad Luminalia en la región Kalos se encontraban Jessie, James y Meowth hablando por videoteléfono con Giovanni, el jefe del Equipo Rocket.

El hombre de traje naranja acariciaba la cabeza de su Persian-¿ cumplieron la misión?-

James respondió- si jefe, la hemos conseguido-

-trainganla a Kanto lo más pronto posible-  
El trio asintió y luego cortaron comunicación.

Jessie esbozó una siniestra sonrisa- al fin el momento de apoderarnos del mundo ha llegado-

El mes pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora nuestros héroes se encontraban en la entrada de Pueblo Paleta, la madre de Ash los estaba despidiendo.

Con una tierna sonrisa le dio el habitual consejo a su hijo- no olvides cambiarte ropa interior todos los días-

Las coordinadoras se rieron de las palabras de Delia.

El azabache trató de disimular su vergüenza- Adiós mamá-

En respuesta la señora Ketchum se despidió con la mano.

Y así el subcampeón de Kalos emprendió su viaje por Kanto junto a sus amigas.

Nadie sabe lo que les deparará de ahora en adelante.

Pero de algo estaba seguro...

Lo enfrentaría con la frente en alto.

Continuará...

Aclaración:

\- Éste capítulo da por terminada la "introducción" de la historia.

\- Los Pokemon que el azabache usará en su viaje se irán conociendo en el transcurso de la historia. Sólo puedo adelantar que llevará cuatro por ahora (incluyendo Pikachu)


	6. Chapter 6

Recapitulando:

\- El subcampeón de Kalos emprendió su viaje por Kanto junto a sus amigas.

Nadie sabe lo que les deparará de ahora en adelante.

Pero de algo estaba seguro...

Lo enfrentaría con la frente en alto.

Capítulo 6:

Nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Verde en dos días, ahora se encontraban en el Centro Pokemon de dicha ciudad.

Las coordinadoras miraban con interés un cartel pegado en la pared.

Se trataba de un Concurso Pokemon de exhibición que se realizará en tres días en Ciudad Verde.

Pero había algo más...

Éste será en parejas.

El mismo pensamiento llegó a la mente de ambas- tal vez Ash quiera participar conmigo-

Se disponían a hablar con el Ketchum hasta que...

\- ¿Dawn?-

\- ¿May?-

Las dos se sobresaltaron, esas voces...

Era imposible.

Tras ellas se encontraban Kenny y Drew.

La castaña se giró para ver a su rival- Drew ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El peliverde se encogió de hombros- participaré en el concurso de exhibición-

Ésta vez intervino Dawn- ¿tú también Kenny?-

El coordinador levantó el pulgar- Claro-

Dawn y May se entusiasmaron, con sus rivales aquí las cosas se ponían más interesantes.

\- y con Ash participando conmigo la victoria será mía- pensaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

El chico de Sinnoh tomó el brazo de la peliazul sacándola de sus pensamientos- ahora que éstas aquí ya no tengo que buscar pareja para el concurso-

La coordinadora lo miró con los ojos cómo plato- ¡¿Qué?!-

Eso arruinaba sus planes.

Kenny la arrastró hasta la zona de inscripciones.

May tuvo que reprimir una risa burlona...

Podría usar lo sucedido con su amiga para su propio beneficio.

-IMAGINACIÓN DE MAY:

La chica de Hoenn fingió estar triste y dio un suspiro- genial, ahora no tengo con quien participar-

Ash se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros- no te preocupes, yo participaré contigo-

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas -¿Lo dices enserio?-

El azabache sonrió con un exagerado brillo en los ojos- claro, lo que más quiero en éste momento es participar en un concurso junto a ti May-

-FIN IMAGINACIÓN DE MAY.

La hija de Norman fue sacada de su "Mundo de ensueño" por Drew- entonces tú tendrás el honor de ser mi compañera, May-

La coordinadora reaccionó- ¿Qué? espera...¡nooo!- gritó mientras también era arrastrada a la zona de inscripciones

Ash observaba la "curiosa" escena junto a su fiel compañero Pikachu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al darse cuenta que se encontraban sólos al pelinegro le llegó una idea a la cabeza- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a conocer al líder de gimnasio?-

Su Pokemon inicial asintió enérgicamente-¡pika!-

Se demoraron unos minutos en llegar hasta el gimnasio de la ciudad.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un anciano calvo.

El subcampeón de Kalos miró extrañado al anciano ¿acaso el líder era él?

Decidió disipar su duda al instante- Señor ¿es usted el líder de este gimnasio?-

El hombre sonrió amablemente- No, el joven Green no se encuentra en la ciudad en éste momento-

\- así que su nombre es Green-

\- así es, ahora se encuentra en las islas Canela-

El Ketchum se tornó pensativo- ya veo-

Después de agradecerle al anciano por la información se dirigió nuevamente al centro Pokemon.

Probablemente sus amigas estén practicando para el concurso así que decidió esperarlas allí.

En el gimnasio de ciudad Azulona la líder Erika estaba teniendo una batalla contra un chico y su Magmotar.

La líder intentó darle fin a la batalla-Venusaur ¡rayo solar al máximo poder!-

La evolución final de Bulbasaur disparó su gran ataque.

El joven no estaba intimidado, al contrario...

Su expresión era totalmente fría.

Erika al ver que su rival no hacia algún movimiento confió en su victoria- luchaste bien, pero el triunfo es mio...Paul-

En el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, se encontraba éste teniendo una conversación con su nieto Gary.

El profesor estaba impresionado- ¿ es verdad lo que dices Gary?-

Su nieto se encontraba preparando su mochila- si abuelo, reuniré las medallas de Kanto otra vez-

El abuelo del castaño guardó silencio.

Con Red y Ash también reuniendo las medallas...

Presentía que ésta Liga Pokemon sería distinta a las otras.

En el puerto de Ciudad Carmín bajaba de un barco un chico rubio...

Era nada más y nada menos que Barry.

El chico de Sinnoh gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡preparate Kanto, porque ha llegado el nuevo campeón!

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Recapitulando:

\- En el puerto de Ciudad Carmín bajaba de un barco un chico rubio...

Era nada más y nada menos que Barry.

El chico de Sinnoh gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡preparate Kanto, porque ha llegado el nuevo campeón!

Capítulo 7:

Estaba atardeciendo en Ciudad Verde cuando había llegado el momento de que se realizara el Concurso Pokemon de exhibición.

Ash estaba en las gradas esperando a que el espectáculo diera comienzo- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vimos un concurso, ¿verdad Pikachu?-

Su Pokemon inicial asintió enérgicamente-¡pika pi!-

La presentadora del evento se hizo presente- quiero darle a todos una gran bienvenida a éste concurso de exhibición- saludó al público ganándose la ovación de éste

Luego de que el público guardara silencio continuó hablando-ahora presten mucha atención porque comenzarán las presentaciones de los participantes, la primera pareja en presentarse es...-

Y así las parejas de coordinadores se hacían presente en el escenario luciendo a sus Pokemon mediante combinaciones de ataques.

En el lugar donde estaban los participantes, May se encontraba ansiosa...

Éste concurso era perfecto para utilizar a su nuevo Pokemon.

La voz de Dawn la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿asustada?-

Una sonrisa retadora apareció en el rostro de la hija de Norman- para nada-

La coordinadora de Sinnoh también sonrió desafiante- cuando nos enfrentemos no me guardaré nada-

\- ésta vez te venceré, Dawn-

La competitividad entre ambas se sentía en el aire.

Por la televisión que había se escuchó la voz de la presentadora- la siguiente pareja es originaria de Hoenn, ellos son...¡Drew y May!-

La Joven de Ciudad Petalburgo irradiaba entusiasmo- creo que es mi turno-

Dawn estiró su mano- suerte-

La castaña imitó el gesto estrechando sus manos- gracias-

El peliverde junto a la chica de Hoenn corrieron para llegar rápidamente al escenario.

Drew sacó una pokeball de su bolsillo y miró a May de reojo- ¿lista?-

La hija de Norman asintió y sacó una pokeball- ahora ¡yo te elijo!-

De la Pokeball de la castaña salió un pequeño ratón amarillo con una cinta rosa en una de sus orejas...

Era un Pichu.

La preevolución de Pikachu estaba entusiasmada- ¡pichuu!-

El grito de ternura de las mujeres del público no se hizo esperar.

El coordinador de Hoenn lanzó su pokeball- Roserade sal ahora-

La evolución de Roselia apareció en el escenario.

La presentadora dio inicio a la presentación de los jóvenes de Hoenn.

Pero antes de que hicieran algún movimiento se escuchó una gran explosión.

El Ketchum se puso de pie rápidamente- ¿Qué fue eso?-

Otra explosión...

Toda la gente comenzó a correr amontonada hacia la salida.

Las coordinadoras buscaban desesperadamente a su amigo- ¡Ash!- gritaban al unísono

El joven de Pueblo Paleta trataba de encontrar a sus amigas entre la multitud- Dawn, May, debemos salir de aquí-

Al reunirse otra vez salieron del lugar.

Cuando vieron lo que sucedió quedaron en shock...

Habían destruido completamente el Centro Pokemon.

El azabache trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta a lo sucedido ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

La oficial Jenny se hizo presente para calmar a la multitud.

Ash fue de inmediato a hablar con ella en busca de alguna explicación- ¿ Qué sucedió? ¿Quién fue el responsable de esto?

La oficial miró al pelinegro y dio una corta pero impactante respuesta- el Equipo Rocket ha vuelto-

El subcampeón de Kalos no lo podía creer ¿Ese trío de idiotas era capaz de destruir el centro Pokemon?

Apretó los puños con frustración- iré por ellos-

Dawn y May hablaron al unísono- iremos contigo-

-no, ustedes ayuden a la oficial Jenny a calmar a las personas y revisar entre los escombros si hay algún Pokemon herido, Vamos Pikachu- salió corriendo junto al ratón eléctrico

Las chicas tuvieron que resignarse...

Él no dejaría que lo acompañaran.

La oficial Jenny habló ésta vez- ¿Cómo los encontrarás?

El azabache respondió mientras seguía corriendo- ¡no deben estar muy lejos!-

Sacó una Pokeball de su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire- Charizard yo te elijo-

La evolución final de Charmander se hizo presente.

Ash se subió rápidamente al lomo del Pokemon de fuego para luego irse volando.

Sólo iba con un pensamiento...

El Equipo Rocket no se saldrá con la suya.

Continuará...

Aclaración:

\- Al ser Concurso de exhibición no era necesario que los participantes se cambiaran de ropa.


	8. Chapter 8

Recapitulando:

\- Ash se subió rápidamente al lomo de su Charizard para luego irse volando.

Sólo iba con un pensamiento...

El Equipo Rocket no se saldrá con la suya.

Capítulo 8:

Mientras volaba en Charizard Ash pensaba en el posible paradero del equipo Rocket.

-Charizard vamos al bosque Verde-

El Pokemon de fuego aumentó la velocidad.

Demoraron unos minutos en llegar.

Lo que vio el subcampeón de Kalos sólo hizo aumentar su enojo...

El bosque estaba siendo consumido por llamas y los Pokemon huían en busca de un lugar seguro.

La evolución final de Charmander descendió.

El azabache se bajó rápidamente y comenzó a correr sin importarle si sus Pokemon lo seguían.

Se adentró en el bosque hasta llegar a un punto en que estaba todo rodeado de fuego.

Tosió producto del humo- ¡Equipo Rocket salgan de una vez!-

Y como si los hubiera invocado, Jessie, James y Meowth hicieron acto de presencia.

La primera en hablar fue la mujer del grupo- Miren chicos ¿acaso no es el mocoso que le gusta jugar al héroe?-

Ash se encontraba confundido ¿ Por qué razón hicieron todo esto?

Lo único que se le venía a la mente era...

\- no les entregaré a Pikachu-

Se desconcertó al escuchar las risas burlonas del trío.

Ésta vez fue James el que tomó la palabra- Tu Pokemon dejó de ser prioridad para nosotros-

El joven de Pueblo Paleta apretó los puños frustrado- entonces ¿Por qué?-

Para él Jessie, James y Meowth a pesar de querer parecer malvados eran buenas personas.

Pero ahora realmente parecían criminales...

Y unos bastantes peligrosos.

El Pokemon parlante no quedó ajeno a la conversación- no podemos perder el tiempo contigo así que adiós-

El trío tenía intención de marcharse.

El Ketchum no lo permitiría- Ustedes no se irán de aquí... Tendrán una batalla conmigo-

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro del Equipo Rocket...

Habían logrado lo que querían.

Jessie le lanzó una extraña especie de pulsera al pelinegro- está bien, pero será bajo nuestras reglas-

El pelinegro se puso la pulsera sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se dio cuenta de que sus rivales también tenían puesta una.

Ash volvió a toser producto del humo...

Debía terminar con esto rápido.

\- ¡Charizard ve!-

El Pokemon de fuego se puso delante de su entrenador.

James sacó una pokeball y la lanzó al aire- Arcanine sal ahora-

La evolución de Growlithe apareció imponente ante sus rivales.

Fue el turno de Jessie lanzar su Pokeball- Nidoqueen aplasta a ese mocoso-

Ash estaba sorprendido ¿ Cómo consiguieron Pokemon tan fuertes?

Tal vez no era buena idea luchar contra ellos.

Sacudió su cabeza, debía detenerlos cueste lo que cueste- ¡Usa lanzallamas!-

El gran Dragón naranja expulsó una gran cantidad de llamas de su boca.

Jessie reaccionó rápidamente- ¡protección!-

Una barrera de energía cubrió a los Pokemon del equipo Rocket anulando el ataque de Charizard.

Fue el turno de James pasar a la ofensiva- Velocidad extrema-

Arcanine corrió a gran velocidad contra Charizard derribándolo.

El Ketchum estaba tenso...

Sus enemigos eran fuertes, además con el humo no duraría mucho.

\- Pikachu- su Pokemon inicial lo miró- quiero que me escuches bien-

En Ciudad Verde se lograron calmar los ánimos pero aún había cierto temor a que el Equipo Rocket regresara.

Luego de revisar que todos se encontraban bien Dawn comenzó a caminar junto a su Piplup.

Kenny la alcanzó- ¿ a dónde vas?-

La peliazul no detuvo su caminata- ayudaré a Ash-

El coordinador fruncio el ceño- ni siquiera sabes donde está-

\- eso no importa, él necesita mi ayuda-

La chica de Sinnoh continuó su camino acabando la conversación.

Al llegar a la salida de la ciudad se dio cuenta de que May se encontraba allí junto a su Blaziken.

La hija de Norman la veía con reproche- tardaste demasiado-

La peliazul en respuesta sonrió nerviosa.

Pero antes de que continuaran su camino divisaron un ejército de reclutas del Equipo Rocket.

Ambas coordinadoras se miraron...

Ash tendría que esperar.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Recapitulando:

\- Antes de que Dawn y May continuaran su camino divisaron un ejército de reclutas del Equipo Rocket.

Ambas coordinadoras se miraron...

Ash tendría que esperar.

Capítulo 9:

El dúo de coordinadoras estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento de la tropa de reclutas del Equipo Rocket.

-Dawn, debemos terminar con esto rápido para ir a ayudar a Ash- la joven de Sinnoh asintió

En el bosque Verde Ash estaba teniendo un complicado combate contra Jessie y James.

El pelinegro se sentía extrañamente exhausto- ¿Qué me pasa?-

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando un ataque del Arcanine de James derribó a su Charizard.

Jessie miraba con superioridad al Joven de pueblo paleta- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te cansaste?-

El azabache jadeaba de cansancio, se sentía sin energías, además el humo comenzó a hacer efecto.

Su vista se tornó borrosa por un instante.

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente...

Debía detenerlos.

Vio que su Pokemon se puso de pié y pasó a la ofensiva- ¡Cuchillada!-

Las garras de Charizard se afilaron y se lanzó a atacar a sus oponentes.

Los Pokemon de Jessie y James esquivaron su ataque sin problemas.

La mujer del equipo Rocket contraatacó- Nidoqueen Hiperrayo-

El subcampeón de Kalos reaccionó a tiempo- ¡esquivalo!-

Lo que no se esperó fue que Arcanine lo embistiera haciendo que recibiera el impacto.

Ash apretó los puños producto de la tensión y pensó- Pikachu date prisa-

En Ciudad Verde las cosas no estaban mejor.

Los entrenadores trataban de luchar como podían con los Pokemon del Equipo Rocket, pero simplemente eran demasiados.

Dawn se mantenía tan concentrada en su combate que no se percató de que a su espalda había un Scyther dispuesto a atacarla.

Un recluta del Equipo Rocket le dio la orden a su Pokemon- ¡ahora Scyther!-

Cuando la peliazul volteó no tuvo tiempo para evitar el ataque pero...

\- ¡Pika-chuu!-

Un poderoso impactrueno debilitó a Scyther de inmediato.

La coordinadora de Sinnoh reconoció al instante a ese Pikachu- Pikachu ¿Dónde está Ash?-

El Pokemon inicial del Ketchum comenzó a correr seguido de Dawn.

La hija de Norman al verlos los siguió rápidamente.

Volviendo al bosque Verde, Ash se encontraba en aprietos, su Charizard estaba en el suelo luego de recibir poderosos ataques de Nidoqueen y Arcanine.

Jessie le quiso poner fin al combate- Nidoqueen...hiperrayo-

El ataque se acercaba al Pokemon del entrenador...

Tenía que actuar rápido o su amigo quedaría gravemente herido.

En un acto impulsivo se interpuso entre el hiperrayo y Charizard recibiéndolo en la espalda.

En un lugar cercano al bosque las coordinadoras corrían lo más rápido posible.

Ambas tenían un mal presentimiento.

\- Aguanta Ash, la ayuda va en camino- pensaron al mismo tiempo

Aumentaron la velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible. 

...

El hiperrayo realmente había lastimado al Ketchum.

Con la poca energía que tenía devolvió al Dragón naranja a su Pokeball y susurró- no dejaré que te hagan daño-

Él no esperaba que el Pokemon de fuego lo escuchara...

Pero si lo hizo.

Se dio vuelta para enfrentar al trío criminal.

James tomó la palabra- acabaremos contigo-

Ash se encontraba sin hacer movimiento alguno ¿A quién quería engañar? no tenía fuerzas para seguir con el combate.

Algo hizo "click" en su mente, miró la pulsera que se puso para combatir.

-Así que era eso- pensó

Lo había descubierto demasiado tarde.

Tosió por efecto del humo y luego su vista se volvió borrosa otra vez...

Comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo.

Lo último que vio antes de que su mirada se oscureciera por completo fue una silueta...

Se trataba de un Pikachu.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Recapitulando:

\- Su vista se volvió borrosa otra vez...

Comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo.

Lo último que vio antes de que su mirada se oscureciera por completo fue una silueta...

Se trataba de un Pikachu.

Capítulo 10:

Despertó exaltado...

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

\- ya era hora de que despertaras, Ash-

El pelinegro miró al dueño de esa voz, se trataba de Brock.

El Joven de pueblo Paleta se puso una mano en la cabeza confundido- ¿dónde estoy?-

\- estás en mi casa, Dawn y May te trajeron hasta acá-

Los recuerdos se hicieron presente en la mente del azabache.

Ciudad Verde...

La batalla con el Equipo Rocket.

Lo último que recordaba era que antes de desmayarse vio a un Pikachu.

¿Su amigo había logrado traer a sus compañeras a tiempo? parecía que sí.

\- ¿Dónde están ellas?-

El moreno dio un suspiro- están en el centro Pokemon de la ciudad curando sus Pokemon y a los tuyos-

El Ketchum trató de ponerse de pié- iré con ellas-

Brock puso una mano en su hombro impidiendo su cometido- debes terminar de recuperarte, acabas de despertar-

Ash apartó la mano de su amigo suavemente y camino hacia la puerta- estoy bien-

\- no puedo hacer nada ¿verdad?-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del subcampeón de Kalos- me prepararé para mi batalla de gimnasio-

Una expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro del moreno de ojos rasgados.

El azabache volteó a ver a su amigo con una mirada desafiante- quiero terminar la batalla que tuvimos hace tiempo, Brock-

Ash salió de la habitación.

Una sonrisa retadora apareció en el rostro del joven de Ciudad Plateada...

Después de mucho tiempo volvería a combatir por una medalla de gimnasio.

En el centro Pokemon, las coordinadoras esperaban a que la enfermera Joy les devolviera sus Pokemon.

La castaña fue la primera en hablar- ¿Crees que Ash haya despertado?-

La mirada de Dawn se entristeció- espero que sí-

La enfermera Joy apareció captando la atención de ambas- sus Pokemon están completamente sanos-

-Gracias enfermera- hablaron al unísono ambas chicas

Recibieron las pokeballs y salieron del centro Pokemon junto a Pikachu.

Se sorprendieron al ver a Ash a punto de entrar a éste.

La hija de Norman se lanzó a abrazarlo-¡Ash!-

El primer Pokemon del Ketchum saltó a la cabeza de su entrenador- ¡pika pi!

La chica de Sinnoh no se quedó atrás y también lo abrazó- estás bien-

El azabache pensaba con una sonrisa nerviosa- se les está haciendo costumbre abrazarme como a un oso de peluche-

Luego de soltarlo le regresaron sus pokeballs al pelinegro.

Dawn rompió el silencio que se había formado- y ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?-

Ash respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu- ganar la medalla de Ciudad Plateada-

El Pokemon eléctrico se entusiasmó...

Por fin comenzaría la acción.

En un lugar escondido en la región Kanto, el lider del equipo Rocket Giovanni observaba un tubo de experimentos.

Una sonrisa siniestra había en su rostro- Falta muy poco para que Kanto sea todo mío-

Luego sacó de su bolsillo un objeto...

Se trataba de una megapiedra.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Recapitulando:

En un lugar escondido en la región Kanto, el lider del equipo Rocket Giovanni observaba un tubo de experimentos.

Una sonrisa siniestra había en su rostro- Falta muy poco para que Kanto sea todo mío-

Luego sacó de su bolsillo un objeto...

Se trataba de una megapiedra.

Capítulo 11:

En el gimnasio de ciudad Plateada se encontraban Ash y Brock frente a frente a punto de dar comienzo a la primera batalla de gimnasio del Ketchum.

Por la mente del subcampeón de Kalos pasaba el último encuentro contra el equipo Rocket, ya no podía seguir tomándose las cosas a la ligera y este combate sería una gran ocasión para desarrolla una nueva estrategia de batalla.

El juez del gimnasio miró a ambos entrenadores- el combate será de dos contra dos y sólo el retador podrá cambiar de Pokémon-

Ash fué el primero en lanzar su pokeball al aire- ¡Wartortle sal ahora!-

La evolución de Squirtle apareció sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Asi que su Squirtle evolucionó- pensó Brock con una sonrisa desafiante, este combate sería interesante

Dawn y May se encontraban en las gradas observando atentamente, ellas nunca vieron un combate en serio entre esos dos y hoy tendrían lo oportunidad de presenciarlo.

El líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada lanzó su pokeball al aire- Swampert sal ahora-

De la pokeball salió la evolución final de Mudkip, Ash se sorprendió ligeramente, Brock también tenía sorpresas.

El juez levantó las banderas dando inicio al combate pero para sorpresa de todos el entrenador de pueblo Paleta regresó a Wartortle a su pokeball.

-demonios ¿Cómo derrotare a ese Swampert? Pikachu está en desventaja ya que ese Pokémon también es tipo tierra, Wartortle no puede hacer nada ya que ambos son tipo agua, creo que la mejor opción es…- pensó el Ketchum para luego sacar una Pokeball de su bolsillo

Pero antes de que la lanzara al aire, Charizard salió sólo de su pokeball poniéndose en la arena de combate.

El juez miró al pelinegro- ¿Es Charizard tu segundo Pokémon?-

El subcampeón de Kalos miró a su compañero de batallas, sus ojos irradiaban decisión y a la vez ganas de combatir, tal vez su orgullo fue destrozado al ser humillado por el equipo Rocket en su último encuentro, cerró los ojos, él se sentía de la misma manera, era suficiente, de ahora en adelante todos observarán de qué es capaz el nuevo estilo de combate de Ash Ketchum.

Miró al juez y asintió, éste volvió a dar inicio al combate- rápido Charizard ¡ usa cuchillada!-

El dragón naranja se lanzó a toda velocidad contra su oponente.

El líder de gimnasio logró reaccionar a tiempo- usa protección-

Un gran manto de energía rodeó a Swampert anulando el daño del ataque de Charizard.

\- ¡continúa con lanzallamas ahora!-

En las gradas, Dawn veía el combate con emoción mientras que May tenía una expresión de preocupación.

La castaña observaba la frustración que lucía el rostro de su amigo- Ash está combatiendo de una manera muy impulsiva, está atacando sin planear una estrategia ¿ Qué rayos le sucede?-

La coordinadora de Sinnoh miró con confusión a la hija de Norman- ¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo observa, Charizard tiene contra las cuerdas a Swampert-

\- te equivocas, mira la expresión de Brock, no se ve presionado en lo más mínimo-

La chica de cabello azul regreso su vista a la arena, parecía que Charizard no le daba respiro a Swampert pero al observar el rostro de Brock se dió cuenta de que quizás esto es lo que quería el moreno, luego miró a Ash, su expresión era indescifrable.

-es como si quisiera acabar con esto rápido pero no está pensando con claridad- pensó

Ambas chicas tenian la misma duda ¿Qué había sucedido para que Ash combatiera de esa forma?

Brock se mantenía sereno pero había algo que lo inquietaba...la forma de combatir de Ash, es como si descargara su frustración en cada ataque y lo mismo sucedía con Charizard.

Decidió que la única manera de hacer que su amigo se diera cuenta de su error es dándole una lección.

El azabache se mantenía en sus pensamientos, la imagen del equipo Rocket llegó a su cabeza, aún habían muchas cosas que lo atormentaban y para poder sobrepasarlas tenía que ser más fuerte.

El aspirante a maestro Pokémon le dió la última orden a su compañero para poner fin a la batalla- Charizard ¡Envite igneo al máximo poder!-

La evolución final de Charmander se vio rodeado de fuego y arremetió contra su contrincante.

La tensión se sentía en la arena pero Brock estaba decidió a derrotar a Ash- ¡usa protección y acabalo con hidrocañón!-

Swampert se protegió del ataque de Charizard y luego disparó de su boca un potente chorro de agua impactando de lleno en su oponente y dejándolo en el suelo casi debilitado.

La frustración en el subcampeón de Kalos comenzó a aumentar pero se sentía extraño ya que parecía que este sentimiento no provenía de él.

-¿Qué es esto?- pensó

Miró a Charizard, de alguna manera se sentía conectado a él y compartían los mismos sentimientos pero éstos no eran buenos y hacían que se enfadara más de la cuenta.

El gran Pokémon naranja se ponía lentamente de pie.

Ash se sentía cada vez más sincronizado a Charizard- vamos, ponte de pie, nosotros nos volveremos más fuertes-

El azabache podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ahora con sus ojos podía observar todo lo que veía su Pokémon.

-esto es…- pensó

La evolución final de Charmander comenzó a brillar y a envolverse en una gran cantidad de fuego color azul expulsando tanto poder que hacía temblar la arena de combate.

Brock, Dawn y May miraron con asombro como ahora sólo se distinguían unos brillantes ojos rojos en las llamas que cubrían al Pokémon del Ketchum.

-¿Q-Qué rayos es eso?- pensó el líder de gimnasio

Luego miró a su amigo que extrañamente le cambió el color de ojos al mismo que Charizard, rojo carmesí intenso.

Ash tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido- prepárate Brock porque la verdadera batalla acaba de comenzar...y no tendré compasión-

Continuará…

Aclaración: los sentimientos de frustración son tanto de Ash como de Charizard, ambos se sintieron humillados de parte del equipo Rocket y eso les dió bastante en el orgullo haciendo que Ash se replanteara su manera de combatir probando una errónea y despertando este cambio en Charizard que tendrá bastantes consecuencias.


End file.
